


Two Weeks (?)

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Homelessness, M/M, Mental Illness, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Profanity, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, but not by the parents!, low-key isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Remus gets kicked out because of his vulgar ideas, foul mouth and the fact that he cant shut the hell up. Virgil picks him up. Roman gets caught in a couple flashbacks and doesn't like that Remus is staying with them. Angst ensues.Does this have a plot? Mmmm...barley. Is it unedited? Yes. Should you read it? Yes. (I mean if you wanna lol I'm not forcing)





	1. Kicked Out

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this has graphic mentions of blood and getting run over by cars and stuff. Be careful. (Dont worry, no one does)

_ You really fucked up this time. _

_ If only you can shut your mouth. _

_ Maybe you can sew it closed! Then no one will hear your disgusting ideas! _

_ Ooh imagine all the blood, the pain, the pus… _

“Stop.” Remus grunted to himself, adjusting his backpack on his back. It was those ideas alone -also the fact that he can't shut up- that got him kicked out of his apartment. 

He had tried calling Roman multiple times, but an automatic voice just told him that his brother had blocked him. He planned on calling Virgil, his other roommate that got kicked out, if things got bad. 

“It won't be so bad!” Remus told himself, glancing around at the streets, the setting sun in the distance. “I've done it before, I can do it again!”

_ But this time, you’ve gotten used to all the luxuries of living under a roof.  _ A voice told him.  _ You can't survive out here. Plus, it was summer. Now it's almost winter. _

“Eh, whatever!” The jacket he was wearing felt paper-thin compared to the warm comforter he had at home.

_ Correction,  _ they  _ have. It isn't, and was never yours. _

“Stop being such a Debby-Downer, stupid little voice in my head.” Remus muttered. He glanced around before climbing up a bridge. He slid under the supports and used his backpack as a makeshift pillow. “I’ll be fine. You’ll see.”

_ Remus, you aren't fine. In fact, why don't you just jump on this bridge right now and let a car run over you. Ooh, that sounds fun. And you can hear the bones crack and you can feel the blood loss… _

“ _ Please  _ stop.” Remus screwed his eyes closed and tried to get comfortable on his concrete bed. “Just stop talking.”

_ You’re the one talking, i'm just thinking. And what I'm thinking you're thinking~ _

Remus sighed, pulling his coat up around him as another shiver wracked his body. He listened to the little voice ramble until he fell asleep.

~

A week, four days, and fifty-four unsuccessful calls later, Remus was really debating on calling Virgil. That familiar tug of hunger and fatigue had set in, and he didn’t want to move from the place he had set up camp. 

_ Get up you lazy ass. You’re not depressed. Now come on. You can rob a thrift store. Maybe one of those gas stations. Come ooonn! We used to do that all the time!! _

“I don’t want to.” Remus muttered, rubbing his eyes and watch the cars pass by. 

“I don’t wanna be here. I wanna be at home. I wanna sleep in my bed.” He whined.

_ Well then call Virgil, hm? There’s an idea! He probably will just block you like Roman. And then we get to stay out here more! _

“No.” Remus pushes himself into a sitting position. He glanced at the 10% battery on his phone. “...I’m calling Virgil.”

_ Alright, but I warned ya. _

~

A soft melody played through the air, cutting through the movie’s voices. 

Virgil narrowed his eyes as he picked up the phone and he answered it. 

“...Hello?”

_ “Virgie-Ah Virgil! It’s nice to hear your voice again!” _

“Remus?! Why the fuck are you calling me?!”

Romans head shot toward Virgil at the mention of his brother.

_ “Okay, I’m in kind of a pickle. Ah...they…”  _ Remus lowered his voice.  _ “They kicked me out.” _

Virgil's face grew from angry to concerned. He excused himself from the movie and went into his room.

“...they kicked you out?”

_ “Yeah...about a week ago…” _

“A week ago? Why are you calling  _ now _ ?”

_ “...I wanted to save you a last resort.”  _ Remus muttered shamefully.  _ “So I can say I tried if you just hung up on me.” _

“Where are you right now? I’ll come get you.” 

_ “Uh...it’s kind of a long drive...I’m on the other side of the town.” _

Virgil glanced toward his door at a knock. “One moment!” 

“Can I bring your brother?”

_ “No, don’t tell him of this!”  _ Remus sounded panicked, something Virgil hadn’t heard before.  _ “He’ll just convince you guys to kick me out!” _

“Okay, calm down Remus. I’m coming to get you, okay?”

_ “Thank you Virgil. I have to go, my phone’s almost dead.” _

“Alright, see you in ten.”

Virgil blew the air from his mouth. He remembered when he had gotten kicked out. Damien had been there with him, and knew a friend that could lend them some rooms if they helped pay rent. It took some convincing, and then some getting used to, but soon they had an even better family. 

But Remus...Remus wouldn't mess this up, would he? Virgil knew how Roman would react to his brother staying under the same roof as him, again. Nonetheless, he found himself pushing off his bed and walking to the door.

“Where you going kiddo?” Patton asked, looking at him confused. “It’s almost midnight.”

“Sorry pat, I forgot to get something for class tomorrow.” He opened the door and stepped out. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“Alrighty Virge. Be careful! And take my car, okay?”

“Okay, thank you patton.” Virgil tossed a smile over his shoulder and walked out. As soon as the door shut he bolted down the stairs and rushed to turn on the car. Virgil knew he was going over the speed limit, but fuck it. He had to get Remus home before anything bad happened to him.

~

Remus but his lip, trying to get his teeth to stop chattering. It was getting increasingly colder by the second, and Remus wasn’t even sure if Virgil would show up.

_ See? Told ya. He’s not gonna come and then you’re gonna sit here and freeze to death! Ooh, say, I wonder how good it would feel to have your fingers dunked in ice cold water right now- _

“Shut UP.” Remus pleaded, running a hand through his greasy hair. “Just shut up! I want to wallow in silence at least!”   
_ Sorry bud, you can't make me be silent. _

Remus was on the verge of crying when a familiar car came into view. He gasped and smiled when he saw who the driver was. 

“Virgil!” He shot to his feet.   
Virgil got out of the car. “C’mon Remus. Let’s get you home.”

~

Remus was shoveling soup into his mouth, Patton trying to keep him from choking on his dinner while Damien was trying to get him to say what happened. Virgil was quietly arguing with Roman and Logan; well, mostly arguing with Roman. 

“He can't stay here! I am  _ not  _ living with him again, I already served my time with that  _ monster  _ when we were younger.” Roman glared.

“What, so we’re just going to toss him back out on the street? Let him live off trash food?  _ Hell  _ no, Roman!” Virgil hissed. “I don't fucking  _ care  _ what you say. There’s no way he's living outside.”

Roman just huffed and remained quiet. After some consideration he sighed. 

“Two weeks.” He growled. “Two weeks and then he’s  _ gone _ .”

“Roman…” Logan tried protesting. “One cannot acquire a job  _ and  _ a place to live in two weeks.”

“I don't care. And I never have! Let him stay for two weeks, and that's it.”

Virgil and Logan glanced at each other. There wasn't any way they could argue out of this.

“Fine.”

  
  



	2. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus hangs out with Roman's friends more and more, creating a strong bond of friendship and protectiveness he hadn't felt in a while.
> 
> Isolating his brother in the process.
> 
> Warning! Theres some stuff about Remus being not so nice to Roman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the chapter numbers!! Now there's three instead of two!!

Over the course of the weeks, Remus made a noticeable (well, noticeable to Roman and Virgil) attempt to keep quiet and less grotesque. Even if Remus was mentally tearing himself apart in doing so.

Patton sensed the stress that had been building up on Remus’s shoulders, and offered to bake cookies with him. Remus has hesitantly obliged, trying to not think about how  _ good  _ the cookies would taste with a little skin, perhaps some blood, ooh fingers?!

_ No. _

Patton cocked his head. When he saw Remus grit his teeth and shake his head.

“Something wrong, kiddo?” He asked.

Remus stiffened, glancing over at Patton. Something warm in his chest curled around his heart and squeezed whenever he heard Patton call him that. It felt nice, reassuring. Like someone actually  _ loved  _ him. Like Patton was his actual father. God, he would  _ kill  _ for that to be possible.

“Just the voices! Oooh~” Remus grinned widely and wiggles his fingers. 

Patton scrunched his nose up, like he did when he was thinking. 

“What are they saying?” He prodded innocently.

“Oh dear pat, Pattoncake, padre puff ball…” he laughed, not too loudly. Then he turned serious. “You don’t want to know.”

“Yes I do.” He said, without hesitation. “Reem, you’re tearing yourself apart trying to keep whatever’s in there inside.” He tapped Remus’s head.

“Patty, they say some nasty stuff up in Remustown, and since you can barely take it when you see a dog with only two legs, I don’t think you want to know.” Remus sighed and slid the cookies into the oven.

_ Burn the house down!! Fire!! Flames!! Death!! Blood!!  _

“Then I’ll get someone who can.” Patton said, pulling out his phone. “I have this therapist that I go to, about four-ish times a month? His name is Dr. Emile Picani! He’s kinda silly like me, but he’s a big help. And he likes cartoons!” 

“...therapy?” Remus asked. He had looked into therapy before, but he had only gone to one or two appointments before his bank account couldn't handle it anymore. “...you think it’ll help?”

“Mhm! I think it’ll help you lots. Hiya Emile! Can I schedule an appointment for…” Patton began putting the baking ingredients away, his phone held by shoulder up to his ear. Remus wiped down the counters, the voice rambling away about all the other therapists and how they were gross and weird. 

_ I mean...I can always try again.  _ Remus thought.  _ Maybe this Picani guy won't be so bad. _

~~

“Say, that wasn't so bad!” Remus skipped up the stairs to the apartment with Patton, a couple days later. “He’s nice! Kinda immature but nice! I might’ve accidentally frightened him a little, but he helped me keep the voice up here quiet!” He tapped his head and grinned back at Patton.

“Thanks Patty!!”

“Of course Remus!” Patton chuckled and opened the door. “I'm glad it went well.”

“Ah, Patton.” Logan was stirring a pot of pasta on the stove, Virgil -somehow- sitting on top of the fridge. “Just in time. Dinner is about ready.”

“ _ Finally _ .” Virgil put his phone away and put his chin in his hand. “Hey Re, hey Pat.”

“Hey kiddos! Maybe get down from there before you hurt yourself…?” Patton asked hopefully.

“Nope. I'm having dinner up here.” Virgil smirked through his bangs at the pair.

“Ah, Virgey. You haven’t changed a bit.” Remus grinned at him. He hung up his coat and sat down in a chair at the table. “Ooh, do you know what this needs?!” He exclaimed, while slurping pasta.

Virgil sighed and jumped down from the fridge. “What does it need, Remus?”

Roman glanced out of the door to his bedroom. Oh, Remus was home.

_ Not home, back.  _ He scolded himself, turning away from the door.  _ He won't live here soon. He’s only staying for a couple more weeks. _

Roman picked up the pencil, attempting to write out the essay he had to complete, but his thought always drifted back to Remus. He had changed so much since when they were little. But, no. That didn't mean he was a different person. This Remus...whoever he was, wasn't the Remus that Roman grew up with. 

That Remus had shoved Roman in a closet and threw fake spiders at him through the keyhole. That Remus had pushed him out of the fourth floor window of the hotel they were staying at, resulting in Roman breaking an arm and a leg and a collarbone. That Remus had taken Roman to the planetarium when they were ten to “stargaze”, only to get them locked inside the building and, soon after, a police station.

So no, Roman wouldn't go back on his word. Remus was staying for two weeks and two weeks only. That. Was. Final.

~~

Remus’s eyes flew open, the icy hands of the nightmare still washing over him. When he was met with the inky blackness of the room, he sighed in relief. 

_ Well, no getting back to sleep now.  _ He huffed, dragging himself out of bed and into the kitchen.  _ Coco helps! Especially that really good kind Patton has.  _

He rummaged around for a bit for the coco powder, the kettle, and of course, marshmallows. Remus felt a tingle of glee go up his spine as the liquid scorched his tongue. He giggled and started back to his room when he saw a light under Logan’s door. 

_ Is he still working? It’s like, three am. The Devil’s Hour!! _ Remus knocked on Logan’s door. There was a surprised gasp from inside and then creaking as Logan made his way to his door. 

“Ah, Remus.” Logan rubbed his eyes under his glasses, voice heavy with fatigue. “What can I do for you?”

“You caaaaan, take a break and go to sleep?” Remus said, taking another swig of his cocoa. “If you’re not gonna do that, then you can come into the kitchen for some cocoa! Cause we all know that a tired teach, is a grumpy teach.” He grinned as Logan sighed. 

“I...suppose you are right.” He loosened his tie. “I’ll take a break.”

“Perfect!” Remus grabbed Logan’s wrist and dragged him to the kitchen, sitting him down and making another batch of cocoa.

“What are you doing up this late?” Logan tried to attempt a conversation. 

“Couldn’t sleep, so I made cocoa!” Remus said, sliding Logan his mug. “I shall ass-ume that you were grading papers again?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Logan sighed and dipped the cocoa, hissing slightly as it burnt his tongue. “These students are  _ incorrigible. _ ”

“Don’t know what that means!” Remus laughed. “Whatever. Just drink your cocoa and I’ll tuck you in to beddy-byes!”

“...beddy-byes? I...alright…”

Remus grinned and washed out his and Logan’s cup when he finished. He gripped Logan’s hand -perhaps a  _ little _ too hard- and dragged the poor nerd back into the bedroom. He promised to stay outside as Logan undressed, only peeking in once or twice through the keyhole. (Hey, it's a habit.)

“Alright Remus. You can ‘tuck me in now’.” Logan huffed, a chuckle escaping his lips. Remus waltzed through the door and grinned. 

“Yay!” He gently pushed Logan down on the bed and pulled the covers over him.

He was about to ask  _ can I sleep with you?  _ but the voice convinced him that that was gross and he shouldn't push his luck. Honestly, he would give anything to not spend another night alone in his bed, with only the voice and his nightmares for company, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, right?

“Alright, promise me you’ll sleep? No more work?” Remus stood up and crossed his arms. “Otherwise I’ll shove a pencil up your ass.”

“...I promise.”

“Good!” Remus grinned and he skipped towards Logan’s door. “Nighty-night Lolologan!”

Logan chuckled, sliding off his glasses. “Goodnight, Remus.”

~~

“I'm telling you, Roman, he’s changed since you two were children!”

“No. I'm not backing down because he fucking mother-henned you!”

“He didn't ‘mother-hen’ me, Roman! He was taking care of me!”

“Oh sure. Last time he ‘took care’ of me, he pushed me down the motherfucking stairs. Sorry Logan, I stand by what I said!”

~~

“Hey, Remus?” It was almost a week later, close to the day Remus would be leaving. Damien wanted to spend more time with him, before he left for good. “Roman’s got theatre practice, Patton and Virgil are still at the pet store, and Logan’s probably at the library, so I was wondering if you maybeee…wanted to watch a movie? Or ten?”   
Remus glanced up, his eyes widening twice the size at how many bags of chips and bottles of soda Damien held in his hands. “Um, fuck yeah!” He hopped up and scurried into the living room after Damien.

“No singing, okay? Your brother does it way too much.” Damien chuckled at Remus’s dramatic gasp.

“No singing!? Damien, this is  _ Disney!  _ It's practically illegal to not sing to  _ Disney! _ ” Remus plopped down on the couch, shaking up a coke bottle before opening it and shoving it into his mouth before it fizzed over.

Damien watched in amusement as Remus attempted to keep the contents of the bottle inside of his mouth, with a lot of success. And a lot of hiccuping. Mulan played distantly in the background.

~~

Patton, Logan, Virgil, and Roman each came home throughout the Disney marathon. Only three out of the four joined in their huddled position on the couch.

As much as Roman would love to join them, he felt out of place. Like he wouldn't be wanted. He was sure his brother would love to have him there but…

Roman shook his head and leaned back against the head of his bed. He...was scared. Even though the Remus in the living room was laughing and singing and chugging soda until he threw up, he was scared. Scared that he would do something wrong and Remus would lash out; scared that Remus would drag him back into his room and lock him in the closet for the rest of the evening; even scared that Remus wouldn't do  _ anything _ , not even talk to him, leaving him in the silence that was his guilt and fear. Roman let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes. No matter how strong he’d become, no matter how tall he stood, he was still filled with the horrible  _ fear  _ whenever he felt Remus’s shifty eyes on him. 

Almost three hours later, Roman snuck out of his bedroom to get a drink of water and a snack. He passed by the couch and bit back a sigh that would surely wake someone. On his way back, however, those shifty eyes landed on his back. And they burned and itched and made his skin crawl. He turned around and locked eyes with Remus. The eyes of his brother that were filled with too many emotions he couldn't even count. Betrayal, fear, sadness, confusion, disgust, and the horrible,  _ horrible  _ red hot anger that made Roman back away fast into his room. He can't do this, he couldn't. 

The one thing Roman missed in his attempt to flee, was the soft invitation to  _ stay _ .

“Come cuddle with us until you you're warm.” Remus wanted to say. “Come fill up on chips and soda until you don't even need dinner. Come and smile for the first time in  _ days _ .”

But Roman had retreated.

  
  



	3. Two Weeks End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it....two weeks' end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well!! Im not dead!!

One day left. Roman had been holding his breath for the whole week, trying not to engage a conversation with his brother. He let out a small breath as he got home, the apartment dark and silent. Everyone was out. 

At least, that’s what he thought. As soon as he reached his room, a cold hand tightened around his wrist. He froze.

“Roman.” Remus hissed.

Roman whipped around, his books falling from his bag. There it was. The unmistakable glee in Remus’s eyes. 

“Get away from me!” Roman jerked his hand out of Remus’s grip, fumbling with the doorknob and bursting back into his room. 

“Wait Roman!” Remus grabbed his brother’s collar. “I wanted to do something with you!”

Roman forced down a cry of panic as the fabric dug into his throat. 

“No! I don’t want to play with you!” Roman yelled, pushing his door closed. Remus stuck his foot in the way. “Get away from me!! Stop!!  _ STOP! _ ”

Remus grinned, unaware of the panic Roman was in. 

“C’mon brother!! I’ve been wanting to do something with you all week!! Let’s bake a cake, hm? Before I go away?”

“ _ No! _ ” Roman tried to close his door. “ _ I don’t want to do anything with you!! _ ”

“Awww, how come?” Remus pushed the door open, propelling Roman backwards time the other end of the room. His eyes grew wide and he gripped the window ledge so hard his fingers almost started bleeding from the splinters. He looked down, ashamed and embarrassed.

“...you’ll hurt me again.” He muttered. “You’re gonna burn me or stick my hand in a mixing bowl or try to shove me in the oven.”

Remus was stunned into silence. “Why would I do tha-...oh…”

It all came flooding back. All the horrible things he had done to his brother, and all the horrible punishments he received from it. 

“I...Roman…”

“No. Get out of my room.”

“Roman-!”

“I SAID GET OUT!”

Roman pushed the door closed, slamming it in Remus’s face. He was breathing heavily, as if he had run a marathon. He slipped to the ground and sighed, what he had done and said catching up to him. 

He felt something slide against the door on the other side, Remus.

“Roman…” Remus sighed heavily, trying to find the right words. “I…I’m sorry…for, y’know, when we were younger. I...didn’t think it would hurt you that much.”

“Well, you broke my fucking collarbone  _ and  _ my sanity, so I think you  _ did _ .”

“Roman, please. How can I make it up to you?”

“By leaving this house and never coming back.” Roman said firmly, anger starting to peep out from behind his fear.

“...can we...can we just do something together? One last time?” Remus pleaded. “I’ll be gone before sunrise, I promise. But I just want to make something with you.”

_ Pros and cons, pros and cons, pros and cons- _

“Please?”

After a moment of silence, Roman sighed. “Fine. One last time. But if you hurt me I will literally kick your ass to the street.”

Remus giggled. “Kinky~”

“Agh-Remus-gross!”

Needless to say, the other four came home to a shrieking Roman on top of the fridge and Remus dunking the chocolate chip cookies into orange juice.

~

Remus sighed, glancing about the small apartment. Who knew, two weeks can change everything? He packed his things into a small duffle bag, not bothering to leave a note. They would know where he’d gone.

He quietly opened the front door and slipped out. He checked his phone for the time: 12:35am. No one would be up. He silently made his way down the stairs and out the front door. He reached the front gate and he hand froze on the latch. Something painful was tugging himself back to the apartment. Already, he missed them. All of them.

Remus shook his head. No, no time to wish for them again. They wanted him gone, so gone he will be. The freezing metal connected with his bare hand, numbing it slightly with cold. He pushed open the gate, but before he could take a step out, there was a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey… Stay a little longer, will you?”

Remus turned around, and tried to stifle a gasp of surprise. Slowly, a smile crawled onto his face.

“Are...are you sure?”

“Of course I'm sure.” His brother smiled, taking his hand. “Come on, it's freezing out here.”   
Remus smiled, following Roman back into the apartment.

  
  



End file.
